ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Yonshi Moon
Participants Soudai Namikaze Itsumo (Sexy beast~) Hello Moon NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was sitting there looking up at the full moon that was gracefully showing itself to the clear night over Yonshigakure's gates, the passage way to the village. Soudai had always loved the moon, a secret romance she never spoke about, it was just mysterious, the cold sun.. She loked over towards the trees, hearing some rustling, but it was just a small animal. Still Soudai read books that said that full moons awoken unusual beasts, she was always keeping an extra eye out during full moons, not because she was afraid but..She wouldn't mind meeting one of these beasts, following it around a bit. It was quiet right now, no thunder from the gates scared off the owls that were hooting or the daring closeness of small critters. There was also no kettle yelling to be taken off the stove either, but more importantly to a lack of noise, no young green troop genins were here yelling for attention or getting into fights believing they could take on people with ease. She sighed comfortably, shifting a bit to be careful with nuibari to her side making her sitting agaisnt the arch uncomfortable. Soudai was unknowingly just a young girl in years being born, younger than Itsy and Jinora who at one point was much shorter than her younger half sister and easily confused as the younger one. Soudai didn't talk about that time too much, it was something that was happily kept in the pass, she no longer thought of herself as a abomination to exist amongst other people, those that had a normal birth. Soudai took out a senbon and gave it a toss, hitting agaisnt the paper wall across from her that hosted the small bathing area, it looked like, with the other senbons there, that she was making a Roko or any fox look-a-like with the senbons, but only her head, Soudai's creativity was limited when it came to drawing or making senbon art of bodies. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would yawn as she walked through the forest she had been out among the trees though it was now charred and black from the fires that had happened. Itsy would sigh softly the place she loved most to be was now pretty much destroyed and she was going to have to figure out another way to find the plants she needed perhaps a store inside the village would have them she would have to ask Yume. Itsy would feel in her pocket and the two bottles she still had to give back to him she had been carrying them around for almost two weeks now since he has poisoned himself in the village the night Soudai and Itsy had a nice date. Itsy hadn’t used or opened the bottles in any way she was going to give them back to her after he answered a few questions she had but she would have to wait. As she looked up at the darkening sky and the beautiful moon that sat above her she would smile it was night and the moonlight made Itsy glow she was alive more at night then during the day and had done most of her training at night. Now wanting to get in trouble for spending the night out in the woods again itsy would head back towards the compound that housed the gate. Her heart was still shaky so much had been happening lately and Itsy didn’t know what to do or how to handle what was happening. Most of the time Itsy kept her emotions shut off but it seemed as she grew up more and more they kept kicking in stronger and stronger. Approaching the compound that housed the gate she would spot Soudai sitting there peacefully staring up at the moon and she would blush softly- “Enjoying the view?” –Itsy would say in her normal soft spoken voice though her shyness could be heard in her voice.- NamikazeSoudai: "Hm..?" Soudai looked out, Itsy having caught her blind as a Yume for a moment before her eyes settled back to the light/darkness that was provided around them. "Hello Itsy.." Soudai said soft and kind, turning her head a little to the side while staring at her. "Your not a werewolf i guess then.." She said softly, not recalling another time in which Soudai had been in the presence of Itsy while a full moon was present. She stepped onto the granant(?) quietly, not only because she was a shinobi trained to be stealthly, but the moment didn't call for loud footsteps of a rushing person. She moved forward calmly and reached Itsy in no time, offering her hand or arm to take if she wished it. They had yet to really publicize their togetherness to a crowd yet, and right now it was just them two at the gates or at least if anyone else was there they were frozen in thought or something.(Been here a few hours, haven't seen anyone post, assuming empty.) "Hm..The moon reflects off your necklace well.." She pointed out with the same soft voice as before as they either stood there or one of them guided the other to a place to sit. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile and blush softly as she reached out and took Soudai’s hand- “No not a werewolf though that would be fun.” –Itsy said softly as she glanced down at the necklace she wore that had been given to her by her Sensei for her Sixteenth birthday. It was a shiny black panda worn on a silver chain that she kept hung around her neck it feel right at the top of her shirt in the dip. Itsy would blush softly as she realized were her necklaces fell and smile- “How are you doing tonight?” –she would ask softly not knowing if other were at the gate or not she had snuck out vary early this morning and was just now coming back.- NamikazeSoudai: "A little tired..Slight headache.. I had some sake earlier with my lucnh.." She explained, Itsy out of all people knew how Soudai and aclohal got along. Soudai was skilled in holding off drunkeness, but she probably knew how to let it hit her fast too. Soudai guided Itsy back to where she was sitting but this time sitting closer to Itsy rather than the original location. She still her hand on Itsy's, delicately position there, simply rubbing her hand back n forth. Even though they have never kissed before, doing this simple close thing with her felt like it calmed Soudai's nervous heart around her, that they were together rather than seperate people. "I admit i was surprise to see you walking up this way rather than thundering through the gates..Were you out there training?" she asked, but it wasn't a interrogation, she wanted to know anything about Itsy, big or small, her favorite food, book, flower. (gah im getting cheesy >/< )) ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod softly- “I left early to go for a run and work on some physical training. I find it more peaceful training out in the woods than anywhere else.” –Itsy sounded a bit distant as she continued to speak softly looking up at the moon.- “So much has been on my mind lately I needed to clear my head, Twin and I have been going through a lot lately I just needed to clear my head and let it go.” –Itsy was rambling she felt though it was strange for her she felt so comfortable when she was talking to Soudai that she hadn’t noticed.- NamikazeSoudai: "What's bothering you?" She asked softly, removing her hand from Itsy's and turning to look at her. Soudai was concern, it was a fragile thing that their relationship was what with her sister being Soudai's genin in her team. In fact Soudai and Itsy were quite un-blood related, with Chihiro being one of Soudai's genins and Chihiro being a relative of Kirei's fiancee, who was Itsy's sensei. Soudai was with Kirei earlier at lunch, she had not really paid attention at the time but Kirei had ordered some sake for herself, something Soudai had never known her to be interested in. Before she could tell if Kirei was drinking any certain way, casually or the want to drink fast to forget something quicker, Soudai had fallen victim to her own sake. "Do you need anything from me, Itsy?" She asked before her first question could be replied to. She was direct now, staring into her eyes when she spoke being concerned about her and uncaring if her normal speaking voice was going to scare away the owls, critters, or the moon. ItsumoAi: -Itsy shook her head- “We found out our parents are dead…they passed away like everyone told us they had we just held onto that hope that one day we would see them again…I wanted to finally meet them and now I’ll never get that chance.” –Itsy spoke softly- “Kirei blames herself for not being there to help them and I do as well but what we can do we were taken away from them and it wasn’t our fault.” –Itsy would shake her head as she softly reached for Soudai’s hand once more after she felt her release it, it was the only thing that was keeping Itsy completely calm at the moment.- “I’m sorry I ruined the moment for us.” NamikazeSoudai: "Im sorry for your lost.." She said softly. For a shinobi..Death was a common thing, but it was different for family, or if it was something you couldn't have done anything about. Soudai had yet to experience a 'in the family' death, although her father was missing and it was unknown if he was living or dead. She knew where her mother and aunt were and of course Jinora was always around. Soudai held Itsy's hand and learned her head agaisnt Soudai's shoulder. She let go of her hand then and wrapped her arm around Itsy in a hugging/leaning pose. She remained quiet for a moment, there was nothing Soudai could say that would make her feel better about her parents death that would cleanse her emotions of the sadden state it was in about it. Hopefully being there would help, but right now Itsy shouldn't hide from the emotions she felt, if she needed to cry, she should cry. "They'll be other moments." She whispered. ItsumoAi: -Itsy didn’t need to cry she had cried all her tears into her pillow the last few nights but actually speaking about what was bothering her felt good and with someone she trusted so much it felt more relaxed now- “Thank you” –she whispered softly thankful to have Soudai as she laid her head gently on soudai’s shoulder and relax into her- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai thought for a moment, she believed being alone right now, even if someone else was in the house, it would be odd with a heavy burden on her heart like Itsy had right now. "Do you want to stay at my apartment tonight..?" Soudai asked calmly and softly, but a huge step forward in a relationship. Although it was not uncommon for girls to share beds if they weren't a couple, unlike men who believed any closeness to another male meant a chance of becoming a homosexual or one of them were. She asked without thinking what Jinora or Roko would think when they saw Itsy there at their house, frankly Soudai didn't care at the moment, all that was on her mind was making sure Itsy was happy. Itsy had never stayed over before, but Soudai had extra food, extra toothbrush for just in case, and clothes that were suitable for someone Soudai or Itsy's size that were considered pajamas. ItsumoAi: -Itsy shook her head- “I would love to but I was going to stay and train a bit.” –Itsy felt bad refusing Soudai’s offer she would love to spend as much time as she could with Soudai but she knew she needed to train and push all her emotion out into her training. Taking a deep breath she would lift her head and smile at Soudai softly- NamikazeSoudai: "Hm.. But i don't want to leave you alone.." She quickly replied, sighing lightly. "Usually these grounds aren't as quiet as they are right now..Someone will be along i imagine.." She sighed again, it was not for Soudai's benefit that Itsy would have come to her apartment, but still Soudai felt a little sadden that she had declined the offer. "..Here.." Soudai got up and turned to face her, removing a key from one of the pouches on her vest. "My apartment key, in case you ever need me." Soudai leaned forward and peeked her cheek out of the blue, the key ending up in Itsy's hand while Soudai was retreating from her small kiss agaisnt her cheek. "Goodnight~" ItsumoAi: -Itsy would have the key in hand but her face was bright red from the blush that the soft kiss on the cheek had caused. Itsy would nod softly and whisper a soft- “Goodnight” –To Soudai as she tucked the key into her pocket.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai didn't want to disturb the peace so she didn't use the thundergod gate, or at least not one here at the main gate itself. She body flickered away, eventually ending up at hers/Jinora's apartment and entered on in. Jinora's door was closed so she was either there or not, Roko no longer was startled with the possibility of it being a intruder when Soudai came home, she stopped that years ago even though they hadn't lived together for too long. Soudai put her flat jacket onto a coat hanger and into the closest and nuibari went to beside her bed. Then Soudai stripped down to near nothing and fetched her pjs, she left the room afterwards and went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth all the while remaining moderately quiet. Soudai didn't know what would happen if she woke Jinora up, but she never imagined a shinobi would be happy to be woken up before they wanted to wake if they finally had that option, compared to sleeping out on a mission, when being woken up was important for saving your life usually. She returned to the bed after a single glass of water and crawled on in, after her long day it wouldn't be long until she fell asleep..Or so she thought, Itsy was consuming her thoughts, sadden that she was sad, trying to think of something to do to cheer her up tomorrow. Sleep came unexpected when it finally did, having still been thinking about Itsy when she fell asleep..Soudai would have one of her normal type of dreams, standing in line for a food stand but she wasn't human, this time in the dream she was a little cutie piggy wearing a black mask probably brought on by the bbq she ate earlier. When she got to the front of the line she asked for what was there, "The moon shaped cookie please.." She said to the panda behind the stand. "Itsy!" And so the dream went on, or didn't, with slight shifts and possible unknowing waking for a brief second or two, another dream would come take it's place. Category:Casual